


Shouting In The Rain

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier Has Issues, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: "Have you forgotten that you broke up with lover boy?""Don't call him that. I only did that because I thought we'd get back together like always!" He said exasperatedly, he shut his eyes close as he takes another shot."It's been a year.""You think I don't know that?" Erik growled, "Now he's with Logan of all people. Oh my god, what if he gets married?" Erik slammed his forehead on the counter. He signals for another shot but Emma eyed him and shook her head."Go home, Erik."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Loki, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some readers don't like it when the two aren't together but this is only temporary! I haven't been on here for a long, glad to be back <3
> 
> Feedback would be wonderful!

This was fair, right? He broke up with Charles a year ago. It's only fair if Chalres wants to move on from him. It's fair, definitely. Though he has no explanation as to why he's in a bar holding an empty shot glass. He broke up with Charles, it's normal. Charles wants to hook up with his enemy, that's fine.

"Erik for crying out loud," Emma scowled from the other side of the bar. Erik shook his head with a frown. 

"Do you think it's my fault that he's got the bar so low?"

Emma sighed as she filled him another glass, "Honey, your head could only grow so big." Erik hissed. "Have you forgotten that you broke up with lover boy?"

"Don't call him that. I only did that because I thought we'd get back together like always!" He said exasperatedly, he shut his eyes close as he takes another shot. 

"It's been a year." 

"You think I don't know that?" Erik growled, "Now he's with Logan of all people. Oh my god, what if he gets married?" Erik slammed his forehead on the counter. He signals for another shot but Emma eyed him and shook her head. 

"Go home, Erik."

Erik uncharacteristically whined, "But he's my home!" Emma sighs again. How can such a big man get drunk so easily? 

She glared at passerbyers that pointed and laughed, "Erik. Go home."

"You're right! I should go home!" He slurred, he stuffs his hands in his pockets, pulls out his wallet and slams it on the counter. Then he leaves. 

Emma sighed as she pulled his debit card and putting the rest in her pocket. 

*

Erik slumped infront of the door bell. Should he do it? What if they already have kids? It's only been a day Erik.. Unless.. Erik almost knocks the door down. When the door opens, Logan appeared wearing nothing but jeans. Erik was fuming. Logan cussed under his breath as his eyes landed on Erik. "He's out."

"What?"

"Charles. He's out, that why you're here isn't it pal?" Logan's eyes scanned Erik, "You're drunk. Go home kid."

"Pedo." Erik spat, folding his arms across his chest drunkenly. 

"The fuck did you just say?" Logan snapped. 

"Charles is 2 years younger than me. You think I am a kid, therefore you are a pedophile." Erik said in a matter-of-fact tone. He doesn't know if he was still drunk or drunk of jealousy, definitely the first one. Erik doesn't get jealous.

Logan blinks, before slamming the door shut. Erik bangs on the door before sliding down to the floor. He was wrong, he knows he is but why is it so hard to admit it? 

Then he feels cold droplets hits the top of his head. Rain, why is it raining? Is it because he got rejected? Then he glanced up with tired eyes to see Charles standing still in the rain with a plastic bag in his hand. In the middle of the street. Erik's eyes widen and sprang into action, why didn't Charles bring a jacket? Erik takes off his jacket and wraps it around Charles's rigid figure. No he wasn't shirtless, he has his dignity still intact. 

"Charles?" Charles doesn't reply, instead he pulls the jacket Erik gave and throws it on the wet road. Erik's eyes widen and yanked it off the ground. "What- Charles what's wrong?" He asked when Charles starts walking away. "Charles!" Erik jogs to Charles but get stopped by his cold gaze. 

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Erik shivers from the voice and the cold rain hitting his skin like bullets. "You left me! For being to optimistic. Do you know how I felt after?"

"Charles-" 

"No you don't get to explain, you don't deserve to." He hissed, when he heard his name being called as well as a broad figure jogging towards the two, Charles turned around. Logan drapes a jacket on his shoulder and puts him under an umbrella. Charles took one final gaze before walking away with his new boyfriend.

*

Erik is a professor, he teaches English literature. That's how he met Charles, then something happened that made him broke up with Charles- in the end Charles moved to a different University while Erik stayed in Genosha International University.

After class he returned to his office, he froze as his eyes laid upon a face he'd never imagine to ever sit on his couch again. "Charles?"

"Were you aware that you went to my house last night?"

"I went to your house?" Erik questioned before bits and pieces of him crying to Emma about how perfect Charles was but beyond that he doesn't remember. "What did I do?"

Charles ignored both his questions as he spoke, gazing at him coldly. "I realised that I was rather unfair to treat you like how I did when you offered me your jacket." Erik chose to stay quiet. "Erik, I'm not forgiving you but I won't ban you from my home. You were once my friend, I don't want our friendship to be ruined. It has been for the past year and.. I didn't feel like it was the best decision I've made."

Erik tries his best not to wince from the word 'friend'. It's his fault he lost Charles in the first place. "I don't think Logan would like me around you." He mumbled.

Charles sighed, "Trust me on this one, yeah?"

Trust, Erik thought. He should gain Charles's trust.

"Of course. I always trust you." Erik gave him a weak smile. Charles stood up and pulled his hand out for a handshake. Erik accepted with a small smile. 

"'till next time, my friend." Charles grins before finding himself out. 

Then Erik stumbled to plant his face on the chair trying not to make as much noise as he would if he were sobbing at home instead.

*

"What the hell?" Azezal said amused by the mess in Erik's home. "What have you been up to?" Then his eyes landed to where a man in his early 30s sat infront of his computer, typing furious while wearing a tank top with pajama pants. Erik replied with a loud grunt. 

Azezal shook his head in disapproval. "Don't tell me this is about Charles. An ex YOU broke up with."

"Stop reminding me!" Erik hissed.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"A month ago. He asked if we could still be friends.." Erik mumbled, the sound of typing stops to a halt. "I haven't seen him since."

"Where is he?" 

"With his new girlfriend. Turns out Logan was with him for five months before I found out! It's been 2 weeks since him and his girly hooked up." Erik growled at the last part. 

Azezal scoffed, "I thought you knew? Did he block you on his socials or something?"

"He still has social medias?" Erik asked a little hurt. 

"Oh--uh so who's the new girl?" Azezal inquired awkwardly. He felt a slight sympathy towards his friend, Logan was obviously the most closest person to match Erik. Minus the intelligence and few other things, Erik and Logan would be identical. Erik was just too blind to see it. 

Erik leans backwards, the chair he was on tilts as he fell backwards with a thud. Yet he still stared up to the ceiling with irritation, "Some girl named Moira McTaggert or something. He was the girl he dated while in Uni as a student. How could I compete?" Erik sighed.

"You know what you need?"

"Charles-"

"Not Charles- but a night out!" Azezal started, trying to hype his friend up.

"Last time I did that, I asked him what was wrong with him." Erik sighed sadly. 

Azezal rolled his eyes before grabbing him the his wrist, "Let's get you a One Night Stand." 

Erik murmured a no.

*

Erik blinked his eyes open, groaning when the sun shines directly into his eyes. He was about to slam the curtains shut when his leg touches something that wasn't his pillow. He's eyes widen and almost instantly stood up, then he realised he was evidently naked. "Mein Gott." He mumbled before putting some pants on. He tried to get a better look at whoever was sleeping soundly in his bed. 

A man with long black raven hair moved in his bed before his emerald green eyes snap open. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked, he had an English accent. Erik couldn't help but watch as the man stands up and searched for his clothes. The man was handsome. When he clothed himself he brushed his wrinkled suit and turns to Erik. Erik couldn't help but notice the man's eyes slide down his body. "I asked you who were." The man stated, his cold voice made Erik shiver. 

"Did.. Did we sleep with each other?" Erik asked sadly.

The man sneered, "It seems so, do you regret it already?"

Erik sighed and shook his head. "No.."

"Then why-"

"I'm upset that I don't remember it at all." Both him and the man stayed in silence before the man coughed loudly, blush obviously tinting his pale cheeks and neck. 

Erik smirked, "Your name?"

"You first." He smiled.

"Erik." He held his hand out. The man accepted with a grin before taking something out of his pocket and passing it to him. He gave Erik a kiss on the cheek before exiting. Erik grinned and flipped the golden card in his hand.

CEO of Laufeyson Industries  
Loki Laufeyson  
Contact:  
xxx xxxx  
LokiLauf@gmail.com

Erik slides it on his table with a smile on his face, a frown slipped on his face before he saw another card. A soft gold one.

'You Are Invited!  
Moira and Charles's house warming'

*

It's been a month since Erik rejected the invitation and a month since him and Loki became 'Sleeping' Buddies. It was agreed the night they had was when both of them were drunk and clouded with lust. Him and Loki have also been friends since. 

"When one of us settle, we'll end this right?" Loki raised his eyebrow. Erik nodded, still fresh from the shower.

"Why'd you ask?"

Loki shrugged, "I think I'm in love with my brother."

Erik almost coughed his heart out. He stopped coughing and turns towards Loki for reassurance. "You're serious?"

"...yeah. step-brother." He mumbled, putting his tie around his neck.

Erik put his black shirt on and flicked his tongue, "Are you going to explain or..?"

"What if I divorce my parents?"

Erik snorted, "That's not possible."

Loki sighed dreamily. "Can I be un-adopted?" This time Erik shook his head, combing his hair. Loki grabbed his suitcase and stood up. "I'll find a way some day." He mumbled. He said before kissing Erik a good bye on the cheek. "I'll be off then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected news

"I'll be off then." Loki grinned as he exited the room. Erik following not far back with his bag, ready for another day of Uni. As soon as Loki opened the door he squeked in a unmanly way. Erik laughed loudly before he realised what made Loki squeaked. 

"Erik?" Charles's soft accent asked. Loki, knowing the ex to ex situation, ran off back into Erik's room. 

"What are you doing here?"

With Charles's eyes still stuck on the direction of where Loki went, he spoke. "Ahm.. I noticed that you were ignoring all my invites and texts, I asked Emma and Azezal and they both said they haven't heard from you for a month so I thought.." Charles trialed off with a hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh." Erik managed. "I've been- fine. You?"

"Yes yes I'm alright. Who was the new One Night Stand?" Charles joked awkwardly. 

Erik coughed, "Actually he's my boyfriend." He forced himself to speak of Loki and Boyfriend in one sentence. "Darling!" He called out. Loki, knowing the call for help came out of Erik's room and with an uncomfortable but charming smile. 

"Ah.. Hello, You must be Charles?" Loki asked with a grin. 

"Oh. Your dating someone?" Charles asked, Erik ignored the hint of hurt in his voice. Erik nodded. Then Charles pulled on a big smile. "Yes I am Charles, lovely to meet you! You're..?"

"Loki." He grinned, "I assume you're here to greet your friend?"

"No actually- well yes. I just wanted to drop by and invite you to my wedding."

ErrorErik.exehasstoppedfunctioning.

Erik's mouth went dry, Charles was getting married? It's only been a few months since he's been with Moira! Has he really moved on from Erik? Loki nudged him with his shoulder. "That's wonderful." Erik choked out. Charles frowned. 

"You're coming right...?" Erik nodded stiffly, "I don't really have anyone as my best man.. Would you?"

"I mean- if you don't have anyone else. I'd be your best man." Erik stumbled in forming his words. In the corner of his eyes, Loki gazed with worry. 

"Uh great! I'll send you the invitation."

*

Erik kneeled infront of the toilet bowl, his face pale. Loki patted his back softly. "You alright?"

"I'm going to the love of my life's wedding and I won't be the groom." He cried out before leaning over the toilet bowl and retched. 

Loki sighed, "Why'd you agree to be the best man?"

"Because this would be the last time I'll ever see him in an alter." Erik leaned on the wall of his bathroom. "Loki? Will you be my date?"

"A fake one right? Because I've literally just told you I'm in love with someone else."

Erik snorts. 

*

Erik is a professor. Has he mentioned that before? His students coincidentally happens to be Charles's past students as well. 

"So where'd Charles go?" Alex asked after class, students still slowly pouring out. Erik scowled. 

"He's a professor, don't talk about him like a friend." He hissed. Alex rolled his eyes. Hank had signalled him to join him but he shook his head. When everyone had left it left both Erik and Alex alone. 

"Why are you hanging out around Loki? Did you and Charles broke up?"

Erik freezes, "How do you know Loki?"

"He's only apart of one of the most richest man on earth." Alex shrugged, "Did you and Charles broke up?"

"We have been for.. a year and 2 months ago." He faked a grin before turning on his heels and left the class. When he entered his office he dials Loki. After a few rings, someone picks up. 

"Hello?" His cold voice muffled from Erik's phone. "I left a meeting to answer your call, this better be important."

"Are you rich?"

There was a long pause before Loki replied. "Are you going to ask for money?"

"Mein gott, you are! You probably know Tony Stark, don't you?" Erik hissed. 

"Oh. I do know him, a pain in the arse I tell you, can't take no for an answer. He once said- Why am I talking about him? Why are you calling me?" Loki catches himself. "Why did I leave a meeting for you?"

"Tony Stark is Charles's cousin." Erik groaned.

Loki waits a beat, "And?"

"You're gonna be my date for the wedding. Tony is going to be there, he wants you from what I'm gathering." Erik stated. 

"Are you going to wait until I'm 80 to tell me what your conclusion is? By Odin's beard- I left a meeting for you."

"Drama! Loki. There's going to be drama and I might be in the middle of it!" He exclaimed. "Tony threatened me not to break Charles's heart-"

"And you did."

Erik ignores Loki's remark. "-And now I'm going to the wedding, see him for the first time in a year and 2 months with the guy he's been hitting on." 

"So? I thought you liked the attention." He heard Loki mumble the first part. 

"On my ex's wedding, Loki." 

"Oh."

*

"Do you think this suit makes me look fancy?" Erik asked as he checked himself, looking to a mirror. 

Loki snorted, "Don't give me the 'do I look fat' question next." 

Erik scowled, "I meant, enough to take Charles back."

"You're not seriously doing it are you? What happened to 'I don't want the attention on his wedding'"

"Minus the attention, I am and I will." Suddenly his words hit him harder than he expected, not because he doubted himself (maybe slightly) but because he rememebered the last time he had said that to Charles. He remembered it was the night of a Gala, that was another way to call Tony's party but royal-ly as Tony' would say. The Gala was high school themed which meant there was alcohol in the punch, a dance off and a King and Queen of the prom. Or as how it ended, King and King. 

"Are we actually doing this?" Charles had askes when he slips his votes for Erik to be King, "Are we competing in a Tony Stark game?"

Erik nodded seriously and puts his vote for Charles. "I paid exactly 50 people for me and 50 for you." He smirked. 

Charles gasped. "You're joking! We can't cheat!"

They did cheat and they did win but there was a twist to how they won. Tony called them out for cheating infront of- and he quotes, 'The genius himself' and expects him not to notice.

Minus 50 votes from both of them, they won on a landslide.

"Erik?" Loki had asked again, "Are you alright?"

Erik sighed, "What if this doesn't work? What if I lose him forever?"

"Erik." Loki said slowly. "Let's go get your man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short but next chapter will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can wait for an update while supporting my other fics :) 
> 
> (but due to my laziness, I haven't got time to edit any of them.)


End file.
